Perform a study to estimate the cost of children based on the economic theory of indirect utility as embodied in a transcental log function form. The 1972-1973 Consumer Expenditure Survey will be used as the basis for estimating the cost of children; the cost estimates will be analyzed for life cycle income to predict the cost of children from 1980 through 2000.